


2 Hours

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Punk!Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: You set out to have fun, and you went and had it!**Note: if youre not an impulsive person idk how much youll like this tbh...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO,,,i havent written fanfic in like jesus, 4years?  
> Anyways this is something short and sweet i wanted to barf out to try to get back into the feeling of writing. me and my friends talked about what if yoosung was a punk and this ended up happening haha, i hope hes not too ooc even if this is an AU.  
> Please have fun and comment! <3 <3

The venue was honestly one of the smallest ones you’ve ever been to. But it was fine, the show was intense, and so were the other people there, and that’s all you needed to have fun besides a few drinks and to have your heart pounding with that rush of excitement.

After a while though you went outside to go catch your breath and cool off for a bit. You told your friend you were right outside and went and leaned on the wall a few meters away from the entrance. You took in a big breath, soaking in the cool air, the cities’ smells, and off course the weed smoke coming off the group nearby. You couldn’t help but giggle a little when the smell hit you, you were seriously having fun and the people here defiantly weren’t that bad either. You glanced over to the group from where the smoke was coming from and your eyes hit a pair of violet eyes looking right back at you.

_Fuck._

_What the fuck._

You whipped your head away so fast you thought you gave yourself whiplash. You were here to have fun and leave, you honestly weren’t in the market for talking to anyone new or making relations, but dang he was cute. Wait, was he cute? You looked away so fast that you think you created an ideal image of a cute guy, but what if that was the face you saw?

_God damn it._

You slowly (and trying really hard to be nonchalant about it) started turning your head back to the group, and, FUCK, YEAH, THE GUY WAS REALLY CUTE SHIT.

He had turned and was talking to his friends so you were able to get a better look at his profile without being embarrassed. He was talking to someone on his left, and then to his right; right then he noticed you were looking again, and he shot you a perky ass, shit eating grin, full of confidence.

_GOD DAMN IT._

You couldn’t turn away again, you didn’t want to be _that_ fucking embarrassing.

He apparently took it as a sign for him to come over to where you were, because he started walking towards you, all puffed up and smiling like a peacock, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. The confidence contrasted with his slender build, blonde hair, and girlish face, but honestly it had a sort of charm to it; even his piercings, you had to admit brought a nice touch to his overall look. All this only made you giggle even more, what the fuck was wrong with you, your face was warm and you couldn’t stop giggling. You hadn’t had that much to drink?? The night was still young?? Was it just the smoke from the weed??

Really, you were internally screaming furiously at that point, so when you heard that “Hey” right behind you your internal screaming only intensified.

“Hey, what’s such a pretty girl doing all alone out here?” his voice rang again

You stuttered out a response, god you were embarrassing, but his smile only continued and you could only see his face getting rosier, and a tongue piercing.

“So… no boyfriend?” he licked his lips looking you up and down.

_Gross._

_Disgusting._

So, why were you giggling?

He leaned up beside you and you could hear a couple of his friends cheering and another couple of them telling them to shut up. He laughed and shouted at all of them to shut up, pushing his bangs back he took out a blunt and started motioning it to you

“Were you after this, hon?”

You casually rejected it, and was secretly glad when he shrugged it off and put away.

“Anyways I’m Yoosung” he said “you want a drink?”

You accepted the drink and introduced yourself as you both went to the bar to get a drink.

~

One you had said.

But one had become 2, and 2 became 3, and the buzz, the music, the atmosphere, god all of it, all of it was so good, you couldn’t help but sink into the kiss Yoosung was giving you soon after. You pulled that ugly purple V-neck of his and forced yourself in more, I mean if you were going to have this much fun tonight you would definitely try to enjoy yourself.

“wfft!yt!, Waaiaytfftf!!,,” Yoosung was blowing some air through the middle of the kissing, god what was it? You pulled away and wiped away your saliva with your sleeve. You asked what was wrong and through your haze you could only see Yoosung trying to catch his breath. His tongue hanging out, with that cute little piercing, panting and even sweating.

“You’re…. fucking hardcore… jesus.” He panted

Really? Seriously? You two were having sloppy drunk make outs, that doesn’t use much skill, and honestly you were out of it a bit more than him so your technique had been out the window before you two even started kissing.

But you apologized to the poor kid, after all, he was a total virgin right, and like 17, what was he even doing here??

You shouldn’t had said that. Yoosung became bright red at that point and puffed out his cheeks,

“I’m 21!!” He whined “And I’m TOTALLY NOT a virgin!!”

You laughed. Oh you laughed a lot, but not with any mal-intent. It was cute, he was cute, completely charming at this point. So did that tongue piercing already have experience or did he still need to break it in?

Yoosung turned even reder after you playfully (drunkenly) flirted that. But he brought back that cocky smile through the blush, and toyfully replied back while sleeking back his hair,

“I mean, I can show you if you want~”

Oh you did, Oh you definitely wanted to. He was fun, rude, and gross, a complete change from your general pickings to be honest, god even his face was different from what you were used to, a rude little boy, a rude punk. You loved it.

You grabbed his faux leather jacket, and with a brilliantly drunken smile said yes.

~

He smiled back, a sense of triumph came over his face, and he put an arm around your hips and you both left the club and started headed down the street. But he stopped at a car and started fidgeting to open it.

 _Wait, he had a car??_ How does a 21 year old in Korea have a car?? You were ready to take the train back to his place. Was this even his car?

“Uuuh, yeah it’s my car don’t worry about it hon” he snorted

_Fuck it_

You laughed, you were pretty sure this was going to be quick and after this you could regret it if you want, but for now you were focusing on having as much fun with this boy-toy as you could.

You hopped into the back seat of the car and Yoosung followed right on your ass, your laughs quickly being muffled from the outside as he slammed the car door shut.

He was actually more forceful than you expected and was holding his own while on top of you, that could’ve been because of all those drinks you had though.

“Wait” he said separating from you. “Want to do this now?” he asked taking out the blunt from earlier

_Sure. Why not?_

The car was soon filled with smoke and your laughs were even more frequent. The both of you had completely melted by now and everything was funny, everything was good.

You snaked your hand into his shirt, and then his pants, the laughing was dying down slowly and all you could hear was both of your heavy breathing.

So about that cute piercing? You were already wet, his hand had been there for some time. Just pull the underwear a little,,

He did

God fuck yeah finally things were getting started you were so ready your back already arched a little just from that single mindless action.

He took off your underwear and positioned himself at your entrance, carefully kissing the inside of your thighs and leaving small marks everywhere.

_God hurry it up._

You pushed him up a little with your leg and reached down to open your lips for him. But you couldn’t get a word out because you started laughing at his innocently, surprised expression from what you had just done. He started laughing too and you had honestly never felt so at ease with a one night stand. He stifled his laughter and then went in carefully using that piercing like he said he would. You could only sigh in relief, he wasn’t that bad, and you had to admit the piercing was definitely an interesting addition.

You looked down and saw how focused he was, and jesus it was cute. So when he opened his eyes and glanced at you you couldn’t help but become completely embarrassed, quickly looking away.

“Am I doing well?” he asked

_Stop being so cute._

You told him what you liked and preferred and he went on,

And on

**And oh god**

**Oh, God**

**OH**

**MY**

**GOD—**

**YES**

_**YES** _

_**I’M---** _

_**I’M GONNA--** _

“YOOSUNG!?!!????”

_FUCK! COLD! COLD AIR!!_

“YOOSUNG WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!?!??”

“JUMIN!! I—“

You didn’t even want to know, you grabbed your bottoms and quickly scrambled out the other side of the car, running back to the club.  You didn’t even want to know what was happening or what was going to happen.

“WAIT” You heard Yoosung call out for you as you ran “I DON’T HAVE YOUR NUMBER!”

You couldn’t help but laugh when you heard him, skillfully slipping on your bottoms as you went on back to your friend who you’d left at the club. Christ this had been fucking crazy.

Even though you hadn’t been able to cum and you were a bit pissed off from that, you were glad you went out of your comfort zone, and as you went laughing back to the club, you were thankful you weren’t sticking around for the aftermath of whoever’s car that was.

You’d find your friend and you both would take a train home together, telling both of your stories from the night, sleeping over at whoever’s place was closer. And you wouldn’t be talking to rude blonde boys for a while now.


End file.
